tickling, cookies and a big softie
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and even though Carmilla hates the holiday she finds herself planning something special for Laura. SO MUCH FLUFF.


**Authors Note: So just a bit of Valentine's Day fluff. The present is related to the second chapter of my fanfic: On The Road. Carmilla bought something whilst at the Renaissance Fair and the reveal is now. However the fic can just stand alone too so buckle up creampuffs and enjoy :3**

* * *

'So you really don't want to do anything for Valentine's Day Carm?'

'Cupcake, it's not even a holiday. It's a feeble excuse to spend more money on people!'

'Okay Scrooge Mcvampire!'

'See Christmas is a holiday! I may hate Christmas but it's a holiday, this...this day is nothing but a waste of my time.'

Laura sat on the computer chair looking at Carmilla as she lay sprawled out on Laura's bed. Carmilla had started to read but after Laura had came stomping on following a really annoying encounter with her lit professor then she decided to entertain her girlfriend's unrelenting rambling with minimal snark, she couldn't totally change!

'Cupcake, I just don't think I need just one day to tell you how much I love you is all'

Laura grinned before jumping on the unsuspecting vampire which caused her eyes to widen as Laura brought her into a tight hug. Her body relaxing when she felt Laura's arms snake around her waist and she felt her head come to rest against her chest. She brought one of her hands to gently stroke Laura's hair, running her fingers down the long locks before placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

'You're really a big softie aren't you Carm?'

This earned her a playful shove and within seconds Carmilla had flipped them pressing Laura down on the bed. Laura gulped looking at the vampire wearing a mischievous grin on her face. Carmilla pinned Laura's arms above her head with one hand before she started moving her fingers across Laura's body eliciting giggles from the girl beneath her. The soft laughter seemed to spur Carmilla on and she began relentlessly tickling Laura, smirking smugly when she heard Laura's squeals.

'Noooooooo, Carm aaaaaaaaaargh!'

Laura was furiously trying to wriggle away from the vampire's skilled hands but Carmilla had a tight grip on her hands. The vampire's fingers moved so quickly, attacking every bit of Laura's body.

'Carmmmmmmm! Stop tickling meeeeeeeee.'

Laura could barely get her words out through the fit of giggles and the squeals escaping her mouth. Finally breaking her hands free she tried to swat Carmilla's hands away wriggling away everytime that Carmilla brought her hands closer.

'Pleaseeeeeeee stop tickling me!'

Carmilla stilled smirking at the girl before bringing her lips to ghost along the shell of her ear.

'Say I'm not a softie'

'But Carmmmmm you totally are!'

With that Carmilla returned to tickling Laura's side, the squeals getting louder with every stroke of her fingers.

'aaaaaaarghhhhhh, okay...okay you're not a big softie. Mercy Carm, Mercy!'

Carmilla stopped her hands with a smirk before leaning down to capture Laura's lips in a soft kiss. She felt herself smiling into the kiss when Laura hummed quietly against her lips.

When they broke apart Carmilla allowed Laura to gently flip them over as the girl moved to straddle Carmilla's hips. Laura slowly leant down placing soft kisses along the vampire's neck before her hands moved to Carmilla's side, curling her fingers Laura began tickling Carmilla who let out an animalistic growl as she tried to shove Laura off of her.

Carmilla raised her eyebrow challengingly at her girlfriend who wore a determined look on her face. Laura grinned before diving back in to attack Carmilla in tickles. Neither girl backing down as their hands furiously tickled anywhere they could find.

'Oh it's onnnnnnnn! I'm going to whip your leather wearing ass!'

'I'm going to turn you into vampire bait you little heathen!'

* * *

Shortly after Laura had gone to her lecture, Carmilla had enlisted Perry and Lafontaine to help her do something special for Laura. They turned up half an hour later carrying supplies.

'Okay Vampira what do we need to do?'

'Okay Lafonstein, you can start by hanging up some of the decorations whilst Perry Winkle can start cleaning up the place'

'Aye, aye Captain!' They gave her a mock salute before getting stuck in. Carmilla had then begun phase 1.

...

'Eugh why does it look like this?!'

'Here, let me have a look'

'I do not need your help, just stick to what I told you to do'

'Do you want Laura to get food poisoning?!'

Carmilla grumbled at the girl as she desperately tried to whisk the mixture into shape.

'Give it to me, I'll show you what to do'

Begrudgingly Carmilla handed over the bowl watching as Perry began briskly whisking the contents and within a few minutes it looked just right.

With the help of Perry, Carmilla was able to put the cookies in the oven and get started on phase 2.

...

'Look all I'm saying is if you put the blanket in the corner it is scientifically proven to become more stable'

'I'm making a blanket fort, there's no scientific way about this!

'Alright, alright we'll do it your way but don't come crying to me when it falls down!'

'Vampires don't cry dimwit.'

...

'Okay, it's done now so you two imbeciles can go.'

'Oh gee thanks Perry, thank you Lafontaine I couldn't have done this without you' Lafontaine mocked earning themselves a sharp hiss from the vampire.

Perry quickly shuffled beside them nudging them slowly towards the door. Carmilla followed them making shooing motions with her hands. As they made it to the door Carmilla stopped them.

'Thank you.'

The words were barely audible but Perry smiled at the notion and Lafontaine gave a respectful nod.

'You're most welcome Carmilla, we were glad to help'

'Word. Laura is going to love it'

Carmilla gave a small nod and a slight smile crept on her face which was quickly hidden by a smirk and her usual snark.

'Yeah well, you dimwits should get going. Three's a crowd and all, make sure you don't interrupt us or I may feed you to one another.'

With that she slammed the door laughing at the look of horror on their faces.

* * *

When Laura came back she was shocked to say the least. As she walked in the room looked totally different. From the ceiling hung several paper hearts and stars, dangling at different levels. All over the walls were pictures of Laura and Carmilla, little notes they gave one another pinned up. In the middle of the room there was a giant blanket fort, the inside had a laptop propped up against a stack of textbooks and a layer of pillows gracing the floor. Finally Laura spotted a small black cat lay amongst the cushions, her yellow pillow under its head.

Laura looked around in amazement and when she looked back the cat was gone and Carmilla sat inside the fort holding a plate full of cookies. Carmilla smiled softly at Laura before motioning for her to sit down. Laura quickly shut the door, locking it behind her before she made her way inside the fort, plopping herself down next to Carmilla.

'Hey Cupcake'

'Hey, what is all of this?'

Carmilla smiled, handing Laura a cookie before she started to explain.

'I know that I couldn't give you a decent Christmas without angry mobs and evil Christmas ladies so I decided that this was the next best thing.'

'But...but you hate Valentine's Day, you told me it was a stupid holiday.'

'It is and I do hate it but you don't.'

'Awww Carm I don't know what to say'

'Don't say anything just eat your cookie.'

* * *

'Wow Carm, you really pulled out all of the stops.'

'I would stop at nothing to make you happy Cupcake, besides I know you would have pouted for days and not stopped ranting about it in your videos!'

That's very sweet Carm...wait hey!'

Carmilla cut Laura off with a soft kiss, as they pulled apart their foreheads touched and Laura felt Carmilla tracing her face softly with her fingers, like she was memorising all of Laura. They stayed content like this for a while before Laura remembered that she'd bought Carmilla a present.

'Wait! Carm I bought you something.'

Carmilla watched bemused as Laura scrambled off to gather a present from her bag, when Laura's back was turned Carmilla reached back to get something that she'd bought for Laura.

Laura returned holding a package; she sat down opposite Carmilla hoisting the package into Carmilla's empty lap.

'So I got you this and I don't even know if you'll like it and I know we were going to do anything for Valentine's Day but I got it you anyway and I don't know, I just thought you might like it and I don't know I just' Carmilla clamped a hand over the girl's mouth as she continued to ramble.

'Cupcake, I'm sure I'll love it'

Carmilla began opening the package, smiling when she saw what was inside. Inside the wrapping she saw a photo album and smaller box. She turned the pages of the photo album first, smiling the smile that was only reserved for Laura as she took in the pictures of them together, pictures of Lafontaine, Perry and Kirsche also littered the pages. Then she moved to the box, opening it she gasped at what was inside.

Carmilla pulled a small silver heart locket out of the box. The heart looked real, none of the artificial crap that Carmilla hated. Inside the locket there was a picture of Carmilla and Laura cuddling. Carmilla turned to look at her anxious girlfriend.

'So you like it then?'

'I love it, thank you Cupcake' She gave Laura a shy smile before asking Laura to put the locket on her. Then she gave Laura a soft kiss, full of emotion trying to show Laura how deeply she felt. Laura smiled into the kiss, matching the level of passion and emotion Carmilla was pouring into the kiss.

Pulling back Laura noticed small tears in Carmilla's eyes which she was trying to hide, her face blushing as she tried to wipe at her eyes.

'Damn it, vampires shouldn't cry. See what you do to me Cupcake.'

Laura laughed pulling Carmilla into a tight hug, whispering that she loved her over and over in her ear.

...

'This night has been amazing, thank you Carm.'

'The night isn't over yet Cutie; I have a few more surprises' Laura watched as Carmilla produced a black velvet box, handing it to Laura with her favourite Carmilla smile.

Excitedly Laura opened the box her eyes widening as she took in the present. Carmilla had gotten her a silver charm bracelet. On the bracelet there were a few charms making Laura grin at her girlfriend as she took in the present. On the charm bracelet Carmilla had fitted a cookie charm, a book charm, a vampire fang charm, a cat charm, even a pillow charm _(how she'd managed to get that was beyond Laura) _and lastly a sword charm was fitted in the middle.

Laura pulled Carmilla in for a passionate kiss, her arms flinging around Carmilla's neck as she felt the vampire deepen the kiss. Carmilla gently carried Laura to her bed, placing her down softly before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Her touch was gentle and full of love, every touch lingering on her body as she made Laura feel everything at once. This time was different, other times had been rough and full of fiery passion or gentle and loving but this was an all new experience.

They were gentle, kissing one another softly, their fingers traced together. Everything together, entwined with one another as they discovered more of one another. They lay together content as they began to drift to sleep peacefully; the last thing that Laura remembers before she fell asleep was the feel of Carmilla's hands stroking her hair. The feel of the blanket being tucked around her still form as Carmilla snuggled into her side. The soft whispers Carmilla breathed into her ear as she fell asleep. In that moment she fell more in love with Carmilla, and in that moment she felt so loved and special. _Who would have thought at the beginning of the year that she would have fallen for the grumpy, rude vampire who was actually so incredibly sweet and caring, that gave her so much love and attention. Who would have thought it?_


End file.
